


Tape trois fois, cela veut dire "Je t'aime"

by It_was_almost_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Câlins, Câlins du matin, Déclaration d'amour, Fluff, Fluff et humour, Grasse matinée, M/M, Matins pluvieux, Relation Etablie, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson établi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_was_almost_love/pseuds/It_was_almost_love
Summary: Dire "Je t'aime" à John est difficile pour Sherlock. Jusqu'à ce qu'il admette avoir découvert un autre moyen de le dire.





	Tape trois fois, cela veut dire "Je t'aime"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tap three times it means 'I love you'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402348) by [xALx (xASx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xASx/pseuds/xALx). 



« - John. Café, marmonna Sherlock en s'asseyant à sa place de l'autre côté de la table avant de poser une tasse fumante en face de lui.

\- Merci » John sourit à moitié endormi et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il souffla sur le liquide noir, transformant la surface en de petites vagues, puis de minuscules plis avec la dernière force de son souffle.

Sherlock se frotta la nuque, bâilla, sa mâchoire craquant sous la force du bâillement, les bras étirés au-dessus de la tête, les coudes légèrement pliés vers l'intérieur, donnant au mouvement entier la douce forme courbée de l'épine dorsale d'un chat.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, percé par la crépitement de la pluie qui rencontrait les fenêtres et les vieux murs de l'appartement 221B.

« - A quelle heure devons-nous être au Yard? » la voix de John l'atteignit comme si elle avait traversée des branches nues et sèches ; rauque avec quelques interruptions dans le voisement, comme du code Morse.

Sherlock lui lança un regard. Il avait les épaules affaissées. John ne s'avachissait jamais. La tête soutenue par le poing reposé contre sa joue, pour que la peau soit contre sa pommette. Les lèvres sèches. La lèvre inférieure était coupée à son milieu par une fine ligne rouge. Elle n'était pas en train de saigner maintenant, mais c'était le cas la nuit dernière. Deux petits galets gris faits de sombres cercles juste en dessous de yeux enfoncés et une barbe de deux-jours parsemé sur ses joues et son menton et sa mâchoire. Sa peau avait pris une teinte cendreuse par manque de repos, de nourriture, et de sommeil. Il avait un épi et quelques touffes de cheveux volant au dessus de ses yeux et ne pouvait garder qu'un oeil ouvert en même temps.

_Tap tap tap,_ l'index et le majeur pianotant silencieusement le bois éraflé de la table de cuisine.

« - Alors? »

Sherlock ramassa sa tasse de thé, qu'il avait jusqu'alors oublié, et se leva. « Lestrade peut conclure l'enquête de lui-même, dit-il en agitant une main avec dédain.

\- Mais elle vaut un 8, les sourcils de John s'étaient soulevés.

\- Et je m'ennuie » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte, rejoignant leur chambre à coucher en traînant des pieds d'une allure endormie, comme un chiot perdu. « Je me sens de rester au lit et faire quelques soins de peau aujourd'hui. Tu viens?

\- Tu es complètement fou » lança John derrière lui avec un petit rire.

_Tap tap tap_ , l'index et le majeur sur le rabat de sa robe de nuit.

***

John trouva Sherlock recroquevillé sous la couverture, avec seulement une poignée de boucles visibles sur l'oreiller, comme un arbuste embroussaillé laissé indompté. Le fou qu'était son homme avait pour habitude de s'enterrer jusqu'à devenir presque entièrement invisible. « Peur du monstre sous le lit? » a-t-il une fois demandé ; ils avaient regardé un film, ou plutôt John l'avait regardé, l'ordinateur sur les hanches en compagnie de Sherlock, une masse confortable de draps et couvertures sous lui. Un consultant-rocher grincheux. « Non, mon monstre vit dans le placard, avait répliqué Sherlock en grognant, et c'est probablement un squelette. »

La note d'humour avait surpris John, non pas parce que Sherlock en était incapable. Au contraire, il en avait un bon sens, lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur trop cruelle ou boudeuse où les plaisanteries tournaient alors plus aux crochets venimeux d'une vipère qu'à ses habituels jeu de mots imperturbables. Mais cette fois-ci c'était léger, et pas de l'autodérision. C'était remplacé par quelque chose d'honnête et non tranchant, tel que John n'en avait pas l'habitude ; Sherlock admettre avoir ses monstres. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis la barricade du « Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. » ; Il était loin le temps où John aurait pu envisager pour une seconde, même la plus difficile, insurmontable, exaspérante seconde, que Sherlock était une machine. Ils avaient plutôt pénétré le territoire du « J'ai passé ma vie entière pensant être une bête de foire et je suis maintenant un peu perdu, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît? ».

Ils avaient pénétré ce territoire à petits pas, mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient dire quand est-ce que ses frontières avaient été franchies. Ils s'en étaient simplement rendus compte un matin comme tous les autres, Sherlock pleurnichant à propos du manque d'affaires et John essayant de ne pas se brûler les doigts dans le grille-pain pendant qu'il prétendait ignorer son caprice. Mais cette connaissance couvait dans leurs coeurs depuis un moment. Et quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux et voyaient ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux, et qu'ils étaient sur longueur d'onde, ils la comprenaient enfin et se penchaient vers elle afin qu'elle ne cesse de se développer. Se transformer en pont, une voie pour sortir de la cohue qu'était devenue leur vie avant qu'ils ne soient retrouvés.

***

Sherlock tira la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient plissés, il ne pouvait à peine les ouvrir plus. Il tenait le bout de la couverture d'une main et la leva, invitant John à ramper en dessous et le rejoindre.

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi m'as-tu donné du café si tu nous voulais simplement de retour au lit? Pourquoi nous faire lever pour commencer? Ton esprit ne pouvait pas se décider plus tôt? » il râlait, mais ne le pensait pas vraiment. Sa voix était geignarde, douce, tournait à la conspiration dans ses accusations moqueuses. Il essayait de le faire rire.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se levèrent en un sourire. _Tap tap tap_ , seulement un doigt cette fois, sur le drap bleu navy.

« - Tais-toi et viens-là » marmonna-t-il.

John suivit l'ordre sans aucune hésitation. Il rampa assez près pour que leurs poitrines soient collées, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Sherlock. La main avec laquelle Sherlock soulevait les draps lâcha prise et la couverture tomba sur et autour d'eux avec un soupir. Le bras de Sherlock s'insinua à nouveau sous les couches de tissu à la recherche du tour de taille de John, rapprochant son homme encore plus.

John plaça un genou entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Les chevilles de ce dernier vinrent s'accrocher à l'autre jambe de John. Le bras de John trouva seul son chemin autour de la taille de Sherlock. Et les mains sur lesquelles ils étaient allongés se rencontrèrent entre leurs corps et ils se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Dans l'obscurité partielle procurée par le cocon de couvertures, Sherlock souffla un baiser sur le front de John. Les lèvres de John se collèrent à la pomme d'Adam de Sherlock. Leurs respirations, alternées au début, se relayaient à tour de rôle pour que chaque poitrine enfle dans le petit espace vide entre entre eux. Puis elles se synchronisèrent et trouvèrent le bon rythme, se soulevant et tombant, les rideaux gonflés par la brise d'été, pour rencontrer l'autre.

« - S'il-te-plaît dis moi que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, chuchota John.

\- Mmh peut-être? » la voix de Sherlock pétillait.

La pluie continuait de tomber dehors, noyant les moteurs des véhicules qui passaient, le gazouilli du radiateur et le bruit de l'aspirateur que Mme Hudson passait en bas.

« - Mon dieu, que je t'aime » grogna John en étirant ses jambes autant que lui autoriserait Sherlock, s'installant à nouveau confortablement.

_Tap tap tap_ , silencieux contre la colonne vertébrale de John.

***

Evidemment, comment ils avaient pénétré le territoire de la grande réalisation sur leur relation étant bien plus que de l'amitié relevait entièrement d'une autre histoire. Elle avait compris non pas une, mais deux crises d'identité – une avant le coming out, l'autre juste après celui-ci, et trois crises d'angoisse à la Sherlock. Celles-là s'étaient éparpillées entre un divorce, et une histoire à régler avec une ex-assassin ex-femme avec rien mis à part de mauvaises intentions. Ah, et cela comprend une lune de miel ratée, après un marriage intense et violent du type « et merde pourquoi tout le monde est en train de dire que le témoin de mariage est amoureux du marié et puis bordel pourquoi est-ce que j'épouse Mary ».

C'était intense, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, pour eux d'admettre leur besoin d'être ensemble. Et pour John d'accepter sa bisexualité. A vrai dire, il était encore en train de l'accepter. Non pas qu'il ait un jour été homophobe, il avait une soeur lesbienne après tout, mais guérir une notion confuse de la masculinité et une peur toxique de tout ce qui était trop-gay n'était pas vraiment aidé par l'énorme culot efféminé de son petit ami. Ou peut-être que ça l'était. Enfin.... Que peut faire John Watson si ce n'est faire face. Quoi d'autre peut-il faire quand le dit-petit-ami, amant, meilleur ami, partenaire, le fait sentir comme si sa poitrine était un ballon tendu vers le ciel à travers un seul regard? Quand ce génie fou est enfin sien, à lui, lui et seulement lui?

***

« - Je t'aime » souffla John dans le cou de Sherlock.

Sherlock poussa et pressa John jusqu'à le faire pivoter. Il se pelotonna, une plus grande cuillière à soupe effectivement, et susurra à l'oreille de John. John ronronna.

Des problèmes de thermorégulation interrompirent leur moment de volupté. Il faisait trop chaud sous la couverture. Assez pour garantir que Sherlock la frappe jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient libérés de sa contrainte, les doigts de pied se fléchissant avec bonheur dans l'air frais, comme les pattes d'un chat.

« Hé, arrête de faire subir un tremblement de terre au lit » gémit John, mais Sherlock savait que c'était bon enfant.

Sherlock grogna et pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de John. Les cheveux de John à cet endroit était collant de sueur. Sherlock donna un petit coup de nez, inhalant l'unique combinaison de musc, thé, laine et savon blanc bon marché. Son coeur faisait des choses étranges au creux de sa poitrine.

« - Tu peux le répéter? laissa-t-il échapper de sa bouche.

\- Répéter quoi? la voix ensommeillée de John sonnait véritablement confuse.

\- La...chose...? murmura Sherlock, enfouissant son visage à l'arrière de la tête de John et tournant ses épaules vers l'intérieur. Sa lèvre inférieure était saisie entre ses dents et était grignotée sans merci.

\- Je t'aime?» tenta John.

Sherlock acquiesça, un faible gémissement résonnant dans la gorge. Il n'y avait que le silence et le défilé rythmé de la pluie pendant quelques instants.

« - Je t'aime » John répéta, en prenant l'une des mains de Sherlock dans la sienne et en embrassant les articulations.

La lèvre de Sherlock se délivra pour former un sourire. Les nuages qui avaient commencé à se frayer un chemin à travers les fenêtres et devant ses yeux se dispersèrent.

_Tap, tap, tap_ , un tressaillement des doigts au doux creux de la paume.

***

La première fois que John avait dit « Je t'aime », Sherlock avait laissé la tasse vide qu'il tenait dans sa main tomber au sol et voler en éclats. Il ne cilla même pas au bruit de son fracas. Il ne fit que cligner des yeux, lentement, puis plus rapidement, les paupières battant comme les ailes d'un papillon de nuit indécis ne sachant quand se poser au sol.

Evidemment, quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il avait démenti tout état de choc à John. Il avait dit qu'il avait été moyennement surpris, et que son palais mental avait encore fait cette chose, durant laquelle il _pensait_ qu'il parlait à voix haute, mais que le contraire se révélait vrai.

Il n'avait aucune idée si John l'avait ne serait-ce qu'un jour cru.

Mais quelques soient les peurs qui avaient émergé silencieusement en lui pour avoir ruiné le moment et ne plus définitivement mériter de telles déclarations à jamais furent étouffées quand John n'arrêta pas de le dire. Bien au contraire. John le dirait encore et encore pendant les mois qui allaient suivre. Quand ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, leur déjeuner, leur dîner. Au réveil ou quand ils allaient se coucher. Quand Sherlock parlait, quand Sherlock ne disait pas un mot. Quand Sherlock était extraordinairement sage, quand Sherlock se faisait source de frustration. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand ils s'enlaçaient seulement. A n'importe quelle occasion, John avait dit « Je t'aime ». Et à chaque fois, c'était comme une minuscule flèche d'argent perçant son coeur, comme une épine de rose irritant la paume de sa main. C'était _douloureux_. Mais ça faisait mal d'une bonne façon ; la sorte qui disait que c'était si doux que si ça ne faisait pas mal il aurait pu croire à un rêve ou une hallucination et se serait giflé pour tenter de se réveiller.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'amour de John faisait mal de cette mielleuse façon. Cela faisait mal quand John l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour, quand il l'appelait «mon coeur» (et toutes sortes de surnoms affectueux que Sherlock jugeait impardonnablement ridicules auparavant, passons à autre chose). Et avant tout, c'était douloureux quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand John essayait de remplir chaque fissure de son âme avec tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours manqué.

Sherlock voulait que John ressente la même chose. Il voulait qu'il se sente débordé de tant de choses que son coeur se serrerait et ses yeux trembleraient, que ses cauchemars partiraient au loin et que ses yeux seraient marqués de ridules parce qu'il avait trop rit, que le souffle lui manquerait et ses genoux faibliraient.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon d'aimer John pour Sherlock ; en le submergeant, immensément.

Il mémorisait les plus minuscules détails sur lui. La plus minuscule bizarrerie et habitude, préférence et aversion. Comment John riait avait remplacé ses études des cendres de tabac. Le corps de John était devenu son lieu de culte. La sécurité de John avait sa constante vigilance. Le bonheur de John, chacun de ses efforts.

Et même s'il maîtrisait et montrait et désirait l'amour sous sa forme physique et charnelle, les trois petits mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et devaient être ravalés avec lâcheté et honte. Il s'était même entraîné à le dire à son tour, seul, devant un miroir. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ». Cela n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Cela n'avait jamais fonctionné, et Sherlock ne pouvait arrêter de se sentir comme un raté ou de penser que sa tête allait exploser sous le besoin, un besoin viscéral, primitif, urgent, de le dire, de l'admettre, de le hurler du haut des toits si c'était nécessaire (bien qu'en y repensant, non, il vaudrait mieux mettre de côté les toits pour sa déclaration d'amour à John). Cela bousculait l'air dans ses poumons, collait à sa langue, brûlait son palet. Rien. Rien. Il n'y arrivait simplement pas.

Bien sûr, il avait essayé de rationaliser la situation. A plusieurs reprises et avec insistance. Est-ce que trois petits mots comptent tant, après tout? Est-ce que tout le reste qu'il faisait avec enthousiasme et envie et sincérité pour John n'était pas assez, tout bien considéré? Les réponses étaient toujours respectivement «oui» et «non». Hourrah pour sa consistance et malheur à lui.

***

« - Tu veux commander ou cuisiner quelque chose?, murmura John dans le cou de Sherlock.

\- Mmh... »

Un hum indéchiffrable pour tous à l'exception d'un homme, celui à qui il était destiné.

« - Okay, John souria, passant une main dans les boucles de Sherlock. Chinois ou Thaï?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Thai »

Sherlock lui fit un grand sourire sous les draps. _Tap, tap, tap_ , sur la peau nue moite de sueur du ventre de John cette fois.

Les vêtements avaient été retirés à un moment donné. Et une multitude d'autres choses s'en étaient ensuivies.

John souria. Sherlock avait l'intention de lui faire un bisou sur le nez, mais un coup de langue arriva à la place.

« - Oh toi mais quelle crapule! » gloussa John, feignant d'être ennuyé, et empoigna soudainement les hanches de Sherlock et le poussa sur le dos, utilisant la force du mouvement pour rouler au dessus de lui. «Quelle» il souffla sur la clavicule de Sherlock. «-crapule», à nouveau sur le sternum, «insupportable» et une fois de plus sur son pâle ventre plat. Sherlock avait éclaté de rire, ses longues jambes enroulées autour des cuisses de John tandis que son corps se tortillait et se défendait, ses mains sur les côtes de John, ses omoplates, battant des jambes sans souffle.

***

John n'avait pas été surpris quand Sherlock ne lui avait pas répondu « Je t'aime ». La première fois. Ou la fois suivante. Et celle d'après. Il savait que son génie avait ses raisons, et honnêtement, il était d'accord avec cela. Il savait que les sentiments de Sherlock s'aventuraient profondément, comme des racines assoiffées. Et il les ressentait à travers chaque caresse et sourire, chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, et chaque fois que Sherlock le laissait faire les choses à sa façon.

Il savait reconnaître l'amour de Sherlock lorsqu'il le voyait -ou le plus souvent il espérait que c'était le cas. C'était la plupart du temps assez subtile pour le manquer, et Sherlock lui-même le voyait comme une pensée d'après coup, ou quelque chose d'égoïste. Mais John le connaissait mieux que personne : ce qui vivait à l'intérieur de Sherlock n'était pas une difficulté à accepter son humanité, pour le bien de sa fierté ou du Travail. Sherlock n'était pas incapable d'aimer, il rougissait et faisait le beau chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, ou l'appelait mon amour ou chéri ou mon coeur, mais n'avait encore jamais osé répondre un mot de la sorte. Il avait été dit à Sherlock qu'il en était incapable, tout comme on lui avait dit qu'il était beaucoup de choses qu'il n'était pas. Et il avait pris ça à coeur et l'avait transformé en douleur intime et en un mur infranchissable pour garder les autres au loin.

John avait pris du temps pour comprendre cela. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il essayait d'aider pendant que leur vie ensemble mûrissait et grandissait. Mais la seule chose qu'il ne faisait pas était d'attendre. Si Sherlock le voulait, il laisserait échapper les mots dès qu'il en sentait l'envie. Et si Sherlock n'en voulait pas, alors John le dirait assez de fois pour eux deux, il le dirait autant de fois que nécessaire pour que Sherlock sache qu'il mérite d'être aimé. Non, John n'avait pas besoin d'entendre à son tour ses mots pour être heureux. Il les entendait de millions d'autres façons chaque jour.

***

« - John?

\- Mmh?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Tu as changé d'avis. Tu veux manger Chinois.

\- Non. Enfin, peut-être.

\- Je le savais. »

Sherlock se vengea en attaquant les côtes de John de son index. Il était allongé sur le côté, son torse contre la taille et la hanche de John comme ce dernier s'était assis le dos appuyé contre un pile de coussins, un livre sur les genoux.

« - Mais j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te dire. »

John le regarda et attendit. Sherlock se demanda au bout de combien de temps John perdra patience, jusqu'à ce que le voile de passion et de désir se leva. « C'est à propos d'hier. »

Les sourcils de John se rapprochèrent , et sous le coup de l'inquiétude des rides apparurent sur son front, auparavant parfaitement lisse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos d'hier?

\- Je pensais que Lestrade te l'avait dit. » Mais l'absence de colère chez John ne pouvait être interprétée qu'au nom de l'ignorance.

John changea de position, redressa son dos contre les oreillers et plaça son livre sur la table de chevet.

« - Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Quand j'ai demandé à ce qu'on se sépare...

\- Tu étais avec Greg, j'étais avec les autres officiers, oui » John répliqua.

Sherlock pouvait voir l'impatience et la peur se réveiller chez John, se bousculant derrière ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient.

« - Tu étais en sécurité. Tu ne l'étais pas? Tu m'avais promis »

Sherlock déglutit. « Je l'étais. Je suis en sécurité ». A cet instant, il se sentait exposé ainsi allongé, nu sous le regard insistant de John. Il s'asseya, tira les draps autour de sa taille. Il avait découvert que certaines conversations ne pouvaient tout simplement pas avoir lieu si ce n'était chaire contre chaire, ayant besoin de la distance et des cachettes que la peau même pouvait fournir.

« - On n'avait pas eu un 8 depuis un moment. En fait, depuis...». C'était ainsi qu'ils faisaient référence à Mary, la plupart du temps. « Depuis...» Une pause, une simple inclination de tête. Et l'autre était censé comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la chose dont on ne devait pas parler, la chose qui les avait presque brisé tous les deux.

John hocha la tête. Sa mâchoire s'était serrée.

« - On n'avait rien eu de supérieur à un 5 depuis un bout de temps. Donc quand... Quand l'adrénaline a surgi hier, quand ma vision du monde s'est aiguisée, s'est fait plus nette, quand les premiers tirs ont été tirés, j'ai eu peur. »

Les yeux de John se plissèrent et clignèrent.

« - J'ai été dans des situations de danger de mort auparavant. Et je ne m'en moque plus maintenant. Pas après... Après la Serbie. Mais hier c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que tu étais avec moi. De l'autre côté de ce bâtiment. La balance de probabilité, si le plan n'avait pas fonctionné, était de cinquante-cinquante. Soit tu t'aurais fait tué, soit c'était moi. Mais n'importe quelle peur j'avais pour ma sûreté s'est complètement effacée dès que j'ai réalisé dans quel type de danger tu étais. John... L'idée que l'on puisse te faire du mal m'effraie plus que tout ce qui pourrait un jour m'arriver. »

John fit de son mieux pour se rappeler la scène en question, quand les deux équipes s'étaient retrouvées devant l'ambassade après que le suspect ait été éliminé avec succès. Les joues de Sherlock étaient pâles, loin de l'habituelle rougeur avec lesquelles elles brûlaient lors d'une course poursuite, ses boucles noires en bataille en haut de sa tête. Il n'avait rien dit mais s'était précipité aux côtés de John. Il avait pris sa main, et l'avait tenu fermement, le cuir noir de son gant collant la paume à cause de la chaleur et de la sueur. John l'avait serrée. Sherlock l'avait serrée en retour. Ils étaient retournés chez eux en taxi et avaient à peine réussi à monter les escaliers afin de s'effondrer dans le lit.

« - On a déjà été dans des situations dangereuses auparavant, a continué Sherlock. Et cette peur pour toi m'a accompagné dans chacune d'entre elles. Cette fois était différente. Avant... avant nous, je ne portais pas le même poids sur mes épaules que maintenant. »

John voulait attraper la main de Sherlock une nouvelle fois, pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans quelque soit la tempête qu'il essayait de dompter. Mais il savait qu'il fallait mieux ne pas l'interrompre tout de suite.

Sherlock respirait enfin avec la pluie, John pouvait presque ressentir sa fraîche caresse sur leur peau. Une mèche d'un noir corbeau était tombée sur l'oeil gauche de Sherlock, le cachant. John la ramena derrière une oreille rose coquillage.

« - A l'époque... Avant... Il y avait des choses à l'intérieur de moi que je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de partager, ou même ressentir, murmura Sherlock. John voyait les racines derrière la peau pâle, enchevêtrées et se mêlant aux veines.

\- Mais la nuit dernière j'ai su... J'ai su que ne pas te les dire à voix haute était égoïste. La pensée de ne jamais les avoir dit, de perdre toute opportunité de pouvoir le faire m'a paralysé. Tu as été à travers des situations impossibles, John, et pourtant tu as choisi d'être ici, avec moi. L'idée que je ne te donne pas assez, que je ne te donne pas ce que tu mérites... Je ne veux pas ressentir ça à nouveau. »

John resta immobile alors que la tempête grandissait.

« - La chose... _La_ chose. Tu mérites de l'entendre, John. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui peut te l'offrir dans toutes ses facettes » Sherlock ramena ses genoux minces contre sa poitrine, posa son menton au-dessus. Il avait l'air petit comme ça, avec la moue aux lèvres et ses boucles d'enfant. Il revêtait cette sorte d'innocence qui était crue et confuse, et si différente du monde dans lequel ils vivaient ; c'était hors du commun, pâle et perdu, le vestige des rêves d'enfance et des après-midis d'été sans fin.

Le tonnerre rugissait dehors, et une prise de conscience éclata dans la poitrine de John. « Tu veux dire que... Tu te penses insuffisant parce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais? »

Sherlock grimaça, et la lèvre que ses dents mordillaient d'inquiétude se déchira et saigna. « Oui »

John soupira. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer un bras autour des épaules de Sherlock et inciter le grand homme à s'appuyer de tout son poids contre lui. «Sherlock.. Je _sais_ que tu m'aimes »

Deux yeux gris désemparés cherchèrent immédiatement les siens. « C'est vrai? »

« - Bien sûr que oui. Tu me le montres -tu me le _dis –_ tous les jours. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me le dis pas à haute voix que tu es insuffisant.

\- Mais... Tu as renoncé à tant de choses pour moi. A cause de moi-

\- A quelles choses, une ex-assassin et une canne? John ria doucement. Sherlock... Je ne suis pas là en attendant de toi plus que ce que tu es. »

Sherlock acquiesça et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de John, son corps se relâchant, amené à se tourner vers John comme les tournesols vers leur soleil.

« - Et est-ce que... est-ce que qui je suis est... assez?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses?

\- Je pense que je ne serai jamais assez, John » murmura Sherlock, sa voix naturellement grave l'étant encore plus.

John prit son visage entre ses mains, guidant son homme entêté à le regarder. « Alors on travaillera sur ça. Sherlock... tu es le seul et unique pour moi et je ne cesserai pas de te le dire jusqu'à ce que tu le croies.

\- Et si... et si je ne peux jamais le dire?, chuchota Sherlock dans la chaleur de la palme de John tout en la baisant.

\- Alors quoi? John haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Mais l'expression de Sherlock était aigre, ses lèvres pressées en une mince ligne. Sherlock... Est-ce que tu as envie de le dire?

\- Oui.

\- Okay. Mais tu n'es pas _obligé_ de le dire. Tu me crois?

\- Oui. Mais j'en ai envie.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à le dire? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sherlock se libéra de l'étreinte de John et regarda droit devant lui en direction de la fenêtre. Le rideau était levé, leur offrant une pleine vue sur le ciel pâle.

« - Non, avoua Sherlock, les épaules affaissées.

\- Tu veux me dire pourquoi? John essaya, frottant de bas en haut la colonne de Sherlock avec sa palme. Il pouvait sentir chacune des vertèbres, une série d'articulations ressortant à travers la peau.

\- J'ai peur. »

John hocha la tête.

«- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire de la manière de ton choix, d'accord? Comme je te l'ai dit... Je ressens que tu me le dis à travers tout ce que tu fais, et ça compte. Mais si tu veux une chose particulière pour vouloir dire ça, pour vouloir dire je t'aime entre nous, et que seulement nous deux connaîtrons, alors lance toi. »

Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent avec ces paroles, des rayons de soleil se frayant un chemin à travers la barrière de nuages de coton gris.

« - Il y a quelque chose. »

***

John le regardait avec impatience.

« - Dis le, dit Sherlock, et ses joues étaient des flammes incandescentes.

\- Dis quoi?

\- La _chose_ , John!

\- Oh, d'accord. »

Sherlock cherchait l'oxygène dans sa poitrine bien trop vite.

John se mit sur le côté pour qu'il puisse mieux le voir et souria. « Je t'aime »

_Tap tap tap_ , l'index de Sherlock sur le genou de John.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, les deux paires de yeux fixées sur ce minuscule mouvement.

« - Je t'aime, répéta John, plus lentement. Le tapotement de Sherlock suivait le rythme de sa voix. Je t'aime, dit John une nouvelle fois, et l'excitation roulait comme une vague dans son ton. A nouveau, Sherlock tapa en même temps.

\- Tu fais ça depuis un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas? »

Sherlock mordilla encore une fois sa lèvre.

« - Tu étais au courant?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Mais je l'avais vu. C'est comme ça que tu le dis? »

Sherlock acquiesça.

« - Comment?

\- J'ai juste commencé avec la mélodie de ton intonation. Chaque fois que que tu me le disais. J'imagine que je voulais attraper les mots entre mes doigts, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis c'est juste... C'est juste devenu plus facile. C'est devenu une manière de faire. J'avais peur de te le dire. »

John le fixa, pendant un long moment. Il releva son menton d'une main, assez pour que leurs regards ne puissent se quitter.

« - Quel homme brillant, et rien qu'à moi! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es incroyable?

\- John » gronda Sherlock doucement, mais John ne le laissait pas s'en aller, bien qu'il devait avoir pris une teinte pourpre peu flatteuse. Une tomate consultante. 

_ Mais à la place de répondre quelque chose, il tapa le poignet de Sherlock avec son doigt.  _ __Tap tap tap._ _

« - Donc... Si tu tapes trois fois, ça veut dire "Je t'aime", dit-il d'un ton résolu. Sherlock était impatient de répondre en tapant à son tour. Leur propre code Morse personnel.

\- Moi aussi, dit John d'une voix calme, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Un, deux, trois bisous. Ca va? »

Sherlock hocha la tête, avec ce qui était destiné à devenir un sourire niais en permanence gravé sur ses lèvres.

« - Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est Chinois ou Thaï, il faut que tu m'aides sur ce coup là » dit John, se décalant vers le bord du lit pour se lever.

Sherlock protesta en gémissant et jeta ses deux bras autour de la taille de John pour l'arrêter. Ils pouvaient se lever et manger, affronter le monde, acheter du lait (ils n'en avaient plus, encore une fois, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il irait au magasin pour en racheter de par lui-même avec toute cette pluie). Mais cela pouvait attendre. Tout pouvait attendre.

« - On peut rester au lit? Juste encore un peu? »

John souffla et donna un petit coup au nez de Sherlock, qui se retroussa de manière enfantine. Un, deux, trois coups.

Sherlock tapa en retour.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à the_consulting_linguist(xASx) de m'avoir laissée donner vie en français à cette sublime histoire, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir le reste de ses travaux. Et si l'envie vous prend de parler Sherlock et fanfiction, vous pouvez me retrouver sur tumblr sous 221b-dramaqueens :)


End file.
